Watchman Oneshots
by MadHat886
Summary: Oneshots of Rorschach being teleported to other worlds.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Imperial –

Rorschach's journal date '17 November 1862, been almost a year since, I came to this past world. Found myself transported into the past by Manhattan. Found myself in the city of San Francisco. The Civil War has been going on for a year now. Much blood will be spilled before it's over in four years if history doesn't change. Already change things here. The people here are use to seeing death on their doorsteps and people being gunned down in the streets. Death being apart of their normal lives, where a cut can lead to an early grave. People here have to be use to death and crime. Work as a grave digger, with the war and how easy it is for people to die. It wasn't hard to find work.

Read about the gold rush in school and remember some things about this city. This is the time that this city would transform into a major city thanks to the gold rush. And with it the violence of city life. Made myself known quickly. Stories of a mask man with a black and white mask that changes patterns, is well known now. Putting the terror in the hearts of those who prey on the weak. Save blacks from Southern supporters, and stop attacks on Chinatown. They would find my calling card when they found my work. People claim to shot me till they ran out of bullets. And I just wouldn't die. The body armor that Nite-Owl gave me stop the bullets from this time easily. A last gift along with a replacement of my old grappling hook. Thought that it would come in handy before we try to stop Ozymandias.

But, I'm not the only one that is well known in this city. Read about him but it's nothing like meeting with the real thing. Joshua Abraham Norton, the self proclaimed Imperial Majesty Emperor Norton the 1st. (1) Listen to his speeches and was amazed in what he had to say. I can see why so many in this city celebrate his regal presence. Talk about how there should be equal rights for people of different color and race. A lot of what he says makes sense. He's just a man ahead of his time with his way of thinking.

Met him with my real face.

!

A man came bursting out of an alleyway firing his six shooter backwards till he had fired every round. He was limping as his knee was shattered thanks to a club swing. His companion wasn't as lucky as his head was smash open. It gave him the time to limp his way out of the alleyway and away from him. He had heard stories about him, but he only thought they were just that. He and his friend were mugging a Chinaman when the mask man attack. He took him down first as he was the one armed with a gun making him drop his weapon. And his friend who was beating the Chinaman got his head smash in.

"Why Won't you die!" he shouted as the mask man came out of the shadows.

The mask man said nothing as he brought the club down again smashing his remaining kneecap. He was about to finish him off with a head blow when a voice spoke up from the crowd of onlookers.

"Hold your weapon mask man," Emperor Norton spoke as he walk up towards the scene. "You don't kill my people under my rule."

"He and his friend found it fun to beat a man while he was held by gunpoint," the mask man said.

"Is this true?" Norton ask the man on the ground.

"Yes just keep him away from me!" the man pleaded.

"Let he and his friend be seated before a judge. That's what they're here for. I wouldn't allow them to serve otherwise," Norton said.

The mask man stared at Norton. "One is already dead," then he step back into the alley.

"Tell me mask man why do you haunt my city?" Norton ask.

"Someone has to be the one who reminds those who make the world worse. There's worse things in the dark then them," the mask man said.

"And what do we address you as?" Norton ask.

"Rorschach," he said before disappearing into the darkness.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - He was a real person. Reality is stranger than fiction.

!


	2. American Lion

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Lion –

Rorschach's journal date '17 November 1912, been almost a year since, I came into the procession of this journal. It was given to me by package in the mail, shortly after the death of my old friend. I read the entire journal and couldn't believe what, I had read. His last wish was for me his friend to have his journal printed so that all would know what he had fought for so long against. That had taken his life in the end. Reading his journal made me realized what he was taking about during our years together. He the shadowy figure in the dark while, I walk broadly in the light as the New York City Police Commissioner who decided to fight fire with fire as the American Lion. I still have my old costume as a costume hero. The mountain lion's head and it's remaining paw still sits on display over my fireplace. I still wear it when it's needed. But, I find it harder now that he's gone.

I still remember getting reports of a man wearing a white mask with a black spot that changes shape. I also remember the fight we had when, I spotted him after he had broken into one of the whore houses. He gave me a fight that, I always remember. And the chase only ended when he leap onto the passing train on the elevated tracks. After that, I quickly whip up the police into better shape. Since, I was the only one who had given chase.

It was my daughter who gave me the idea to dress up as he did. She was reading the paper following the story of the mask hero who had given his name as Rorschach. He was fighting to protect the people that others look away when they saw them on the streets. The slums of the city was in better hands then the police at that time. So when my daughter said, I should be like him, I did with the help of my family. They had so much time helping me decide in what, my costume should be. Then one of the kids found the old mountain lion's skin in a trunk and tried to have me wear it by throwing it on me. It's head and one of it's paws landed on my shoulders instead. When, I look into the mirror, I saw that was all that, I needed. I didn't needed to hide who, I am. I just needed something to catch people's attention. And, I became the American Lion.

Now looking back and the odd friendship, I had with Rorschach the man who started the costume hero age. Yes even with him gone there are still young people who dream in defending others from those who prey on the weak. With names as the Miner, The White Rider, Dream Works, Ghoul and many others. It seems that no major city in the United States can really be called a great city without at least one costume hero now. The Justice Guild that, I started along with all of its chapters help keep the heroes in order and define what it means to be a hero. I may have set down but when, I see a hero getting to be a problem, I still can take them down. Which is better then what Rorschach would have done.

Which is why, I must finish his story. You who read his words may not believe what he wrote. Being from the future or a man who became a god sent him back through time. But hear these final chapters. For this will be his and my own final battle with the man only known as Joykill. And his death in the words of the man who knew him the best. His friend, Theodore Roosevelt. (1)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I still can't believe that no one has ever written a superhero comic where, T.R. help the hero out. I mean there are so many Elsewhere comics where the DC heroes started out early but no comic has him in it.

!


	3. Leaf Village

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Leaf Village –

Rorschach's journal date '17 November 2012, been here in this world for 7 years. Found myself transported here after Manhattan got rid of me. This world of the Element Countries is a mixture of old and new. A land where ninjas are use as a police force for lords of the land. They also use for jobs that are needed to be done. Got to remember that this is a different world with different values. There are televisions, computers, trains in some places, but most people got around by horse and cart. Advance in so many ways but less advance in others. My compressed-air-powered grappling-hook gun has been copied and made using what they have here. It's one of the reasons why, I'm apart of this village now. They saw how useful my grappling hook would be for them and agreed to my terms for joining them. They would had a harder time figuring out how it work without me. Learned how to repair and replace worn-out parts thanks to Nite-Owl.

My main job in the Leaf Village is making people talk. After the first few years and the stories of what, I do to people got around. It's much easier to get people to talk now. Found that for some reason jutsus and chakra doesn't work around me. It was first discovered when one of the Hyuuga clansmen eyes turn normal instead of all white. The only jutsu that works is mind reading jutsus. Doesn't matter. The last Yamanaka who tried ended up almost killing himself by drilling a hole into his head. He was shouting that he had to get my memories out of his head. (1) His clan had to work for months to get him normal again. Now forcing someone into my mind is use to break people into talking.

Can't use any jutsus or use chakra. Guy tried to teach me his style saying it would help me. Got tried of it and had to fight him to get him to stop. The fight ended with him broken at my feet. I was still new then and few people knew that, I could cancel any jutsu and chakra enhancements. (2) Leaving Guy as a normal well train fighter. He didn't stood a chance. While they were trained to be able to fight, I just go for the kill like a wild animal. No telling what, I will do next or how, I will react. (3)

I have stayed in this village for all these years for one reason. Naruto.

The first night, I was here, I found him being beaten by two teenagers. Brought back memories. Put a stop to it with both of the teenagers having their arms and legs in cast for a month. He was badly hurt so, I had to carry him back to his apartment. His apartment reminded me of mine back home. I quickly learned that he was seen as the lowest of the low in this village. I had a life like his and saw what he could become. All it would take is that one day, like what had happen to me for it to break him. I seen so much over the years leading to me becoming Rorschach and my other self to disappear. It was all building up to it. Everything that, I saw that was worse than what happen to that girl. But it was never as personal as it was with that girl. And something in me broke that day. And seeing him being so young being treated as he was. Knew he would end up like me if it didn't made him into a shell of a man. I did what, I had to do. He became my ward and me his caretaker.

I taught him how to survive in a cold world. I taught him how to kill. I had him work as a butcher, starting him off by chopping chickens heads off before raising him higher on the food chain. I showed him everything that it takes to be what, I am. He learned well and isn't like me as, I had hope. There was no one there for me. I couldn't let another child be force to live that kind of life as, I did.

Rorschach finish writing in his journal and place it into the hiding spot under the floor boards. He knows full well that he's the only one who can understand written English which was strange as everyone could speak it. He put those thoughts aside as he walk off to meet up with Naruto at his final class at the ninja school.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach's mind is worse then the Joker's and for that reason no one can enter his mind.

2 - All the super human things that they do in Naruto, from moving at super speed to super strength is thanks to them pumping chakra into their bodies. Take that away they go down to a strong normal. Against someone who is as crazy as the Joker is. You do the math.

3 - There's a very good reason why even super powered and train fighters in the DC comics don't go around picking fights with the Joker. Because fighting someone who is crazy who doesn't care what happens to them as long as the other guys comes off worse is a death wish.

!


	4. Bleach

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bleach –

Rorschach's journal date unknown. Been walking this endless desert world for what seems to be years. A unchanging night covers the sky, makes it hard to tell how many days have past. Hard to tell how far with nothing but sand and rocks. There are some trees but they are nothing more then build up of minerals of some kind. Don't need to eat or drink anymore. Manhattan really did kill me or is this something else? And, I'm not here by myself.

There are things here, all different but all are wearing skull like masks covering their faces. Been killing them but they always keep on coming for me. I have seen them using strange powers but when they try to use them on me. Nothing works. Some of them are bigger than, I am but they're not as strong as they should be. Could be something that Manhattan did to me. (1)

They can talk and learned that this place is Hueco Mundo that is between the world of the living and the Soul Society where the souls of the dead go. The Hollows as they are called are human souls that don't cross over to Soul Society. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. They eat souls of humans, doesn't make them evil. They're more like animals now. Only eating to live and if not they will die. Because of that reason. They're better then humans.

I learn that by eating the souls of humans, these Hollows can change into something else. The first is something called a Gillian which is a giant that are made up of many Hollows who become a hive mind. If one of the Hollows can take control they change into a Adjuchas, who are small and smarter then a Gillian. Then the final form is a Vasto Lorde who are the strongest but are human size. I also learned there are some Hollows who are Arrancars, by removing their mask. They take a more human form and their need to feed on souls is no more at that stage.

Learning that, I rip the mask from the Hollow, I was making to talk. He turn into a human male. He still had a part of his mask still on his head, but it work. He no longer had the need to feed on souls anymore. I told him to spread the word. And soon Hollows began to show themselves to me so, I can rip their masks off. They don't attack me anymore but see me and someone who can release them from their hunger. (2)

Seen it all before. It's like a drug where the user can't stop themselves from taking more. These Hollows aren't evil they're just doing what they're meant to do. From what, I heard from the Hollows that beings of the afterlife called Shinigami hunt them for the reason that they eat souls. Seen some but never got close to them. Don't want them to try to stop me. Saw one a big guy wearing an eye patch laughing while he killed a Hollow begging for him to let it go. Seen it too many times with the police who enjoy having power. For Hollows living in this place that is a dog eat dog world. It's hell. I'll do what, I can to ease their pain.

!

In Soul Society -

Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 and the man in charge of the Gotei 13, all looked at his fellow captains, whom he had called together to discuss a very important matter. (3)

"From the reports from the scouting parties in Hueco Mundo there has been sightings of more Arrancars. Something or someone is changing the Hollows," he said to the shock of the other captains. True some Hollow have become Arrancars before but the numbers have never been this large.

"There have been reports of a strange Hollow walking around. Looks like a human, wearing a coat, a hat and it's mask is all white but for a black spot on the middle that changes shape," Aizen spoke up. He's been searching for this strange Hollow ever since the first Hollow who had his mask rip off of his face. He had his minions search for him but the Hollow never stayed in one place for long. But he learned enough to know what to look for.

"Yeah, I seen it," Kenpachi Zaraki said. "I was out hunting and having some fun when, I spotted that strange Hollow watching me. I thought he wanted a piece of me. But he just walk away. I would have gone after but I was called back."

"Try to bring it back alive," Kurotsuchi said wondering what kind of strange Hollow it was.

"But the strange part was that, I couldn't feel anything from him. I was seeing him but it was like he was nothing more than a puppet walking around. There was just nothing coming off of him," Kenpachi adds. Making everyone wonder what the strange Hollow really is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach thanks to Manhattan can't be effected in any way by any energy in the Bleach Universe.

2 - Rorschach has the power to cancel out the energy of any object he touches. He can rip the masks off of Hollows and break the swords of the Shinigami. And it's all thanks to Manhattan giving Rorschach a parting gift after killing him and sending him to the Bleach Universe with his game breaking power.

3 - Takes place just before Ichigo first enters the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

!


	5. Code Rorschach

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Code Rorschach –

Rorschach drop the body of Euphie down at her brother's feet. Lelouch dress as Zero held his broken arm as he stares at Rorschach. Because of him losing control of his power, Euphie was about to give the command to kill all the Japanese in the stadium. Rorschach being close by stop her. He knock her out before she knew what hit her, then broke Lelouch's arm.

"Just say that, I was the one who tried to start a things up between, Britannia and Japan. Say, I wanted to start a war so that, I could kill off the royal family. After all, I was the one who killed Clovis," Rorschach said.

"What have, I done?" Lelouch said staring at the still form of his sister who was now brainwash because of him.

"You made a mistake and you're the one who has to fix it," Rorschach answers.

"And you're the one who will take the fall?" Lelouch ask.

"The people have put their faith in you, and her. Losing either one will make people lose hope," Rorschach said.

"They put their faith in you as well as, I do," Lelouch said as Rorschach has people on both sides who look up on him. Rorschach is also the one who saved him and Nunnally when the invasion had started.

"You can lose your faith in me. But, I won't let you lose faith in yourself. You can put all your sins on me. Blame me. Crucify me. I can take it. I'm Rorschach who will see all the royal family be destroyed in one way or another," Rorschach said walking away from Lelouch who he and his sister are the closest things he ever had to having a family.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Should, I continue this or not?

!


	6. Evangelion Watchmen

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Evangelion Watchmen –

NERV HQ was in ruins after the 10th angel Zeruel attack. The angel defeated Mari who had hijacked Unit-02 and Rei in Unit-00. She had tried to use a N2 mine but it wasn't enough to kill the angel. And Rei in Unit-00 was eaten by the angel. Shinji in Unit-01 defeated the angel but because of what happen earlier when Gendo orders the activation of the Dummy System, grievously injured Asuka. Snap and is now causing 3rd Impact. The Nerv staff could only watch in horror as the world around them is being destroyed.

"You people have pushed him too far," a voice called out.

Looking around the staff saw the homeless man who Shinji had made an odd friendship with. He's a old man who always wears a coat which stinks and looks like he has seen hell. They have all seen him, as he always carried around a 'The End Is Near' sign all the time. Even now he carried it.

"But what would, I expect from people who uses children to fight for them. Even if we survive you would still blame Shinji for starting 3rd Impact. Even if you are all the reason why he snap. Forcing him to almost kill Asuka who he cares about, even as he pleaded for you all to stop it. Which any of you could have if you have cared enough to do so. And watching his other friend get eaten. With all what happen to him. Did any of you really think about what would happen if you place a child in a machine that could end the world, who's mind is shattered? No you people don't care. As long as you all can live you don't care how ruined the children you're making to fight your battles become, as long as the world is saved. And you leave that in the hands of children who have every right to hate the world who force them to face horrors that would cripple an adult. Did you really think it would have ended well?" the man ask.

"I do care about them," Misato shouted.

"No you don't if you did you wouldn't force them to fight your battles," the man said.

"Who do you think you are?" Misato shouted back.

The man said nothing as he pulls out a mask and hat putting them on. All the NERV staff who recognized the mask gasp. Fuyutsuki the oldest of the group recognized him, as the mask hero Rorschach who vanished when he was still a boy. Back when there were still masked heroes and a god walked the earth. Before the god grew angry with the war between east and west. Doctor Manhattan destroyed several major cities around the world and then left the world. What happen to the other heroes no one really knew as they all just faded away or died.

"Rorschach but how? You would be older then me," Fuyutsuki said paling as he knew far too well what the mask hero in front of him is willing to do.

"Manhattan sent me to the future after, I wouldn't stay quite about who really destroyed those cities years ago. Didn't really matter in the long run. Adrian Veidt the one who cause it, is long dead and the others are all gone. Only two of us heroes are left now. You people aren't going to save this world," Rorschach said.

"Two?" Gendo ask.

A blue light replaced the red light cause by 3rd Impact. All the NERV staff gasp as they watch a giant glowing blue man floating down from the sky. The energies that were released by Unit-01 stop as if it was never even there. The blue giant reached into Unit-01 like it was water, pulling out both Shinji and Rei in his open hand. Then the world shifted as all the damage caused by 3rd Impact was restored.

"God has return," Fuyutsuki said falling to his knees. Followed by other members of the NERV staff in awe and fear seeing a god before them. (1)

"And he's not happy in how this world has turn out," Rorschach said. "From now on. We're going to save this world that's not worth saving."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Manhattan is god as there isn't any being who can claim different. As no one else has the power to surpass his. Which is why after he won the Vietnam War the enemy soldiers would only surrender to him. None of the angels are a match for him as they can't exist in space and time as he can. For how do you destroy something that exist all at once in time? Or can take you apart just by willing it?

2 - Should, I continue this or not?

!


	7. Watchmen Lords

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Watchmen Lords –

Rorschach step in front of the camera, the board cast is being played across the US. So much had happen since that day when he appeared on this world during the alien attack. He fought along side with the other founding members of the Justice League and became a member of the team. He explained who he is and where he came from, shocking them. He told them he's willing to do what they're not, but seeing this is a different world he's stuck in he would play by their rules. The others didn't like it but they saw how his way had helped them during the invasion. And what he told them of his world, made them understand why he's what he is. He became the grizzly old hero to them with years of hard won experience to help them, as they're all younger then he is, with the expectation of Manhunter. He and Manhunter got along better with each other as both of them, have blood on their hands. (1) Manhunter was the one who talk him into joining as this would be a new start for both of them. Where they didn't need to kill anymore.

And 2 years since the people foolishly elected Lex for head office. Ending with Flash dead, a war that could end all life on the planet. And when Superman killed Lex.

Much has change since then. The rest of the league had to in the past keep him from finishing off the villains. But the tales of what he's willing to do made it easy to get information out of people. As they either talk or he would make them. People rather deal with Batman then him. Which made Batman uneasy dealing with someone who's scarier then he is. Since he's the one who broke Joker's back when he tried to cause people watching his boardcast using Ace to go mad. He crippled Joker after Batman pulled out the collar that was used on Ace. Ace never got the chance to mind rape Joker as he beat her to it. He like Joker wasn't as effected by her powers.

After Superman killed Lex, he and the others took control. Making the world safer by taking care of things his way. He found himself the one who kept the others in check instead of the other way around as it use to. He and the other heroes suddenly found themselves without crime to deal with as the world became a place that they weren't needed. Many governments fell to be replace with a better one but under the now Justice Lords control.

The other non JL heroes saw evil in what they're doing. But he pointed out to them that in some places they're better then the old order. For while they're under iron fist of powerful beings, he has seen much worse. Before all this he use to go into countries under control of warlords and tyrants. Being under control of the Justice Lords isn't pretty but things could be a lot worse.

Which is why he's making a public statement on the 2 year mark of the takeover.

"People of the US, I speak to you now. You people say you're living under the fist of tyrants. That we have become the very villains that we use to fight. That the laws we gave out have taken away your freedom. That you have no choice anymore."

"You people did had the choice before, and you choose to have a villain to become your leader. We fought him so many times but you people kept on believing that he had changed. It took him almost causing a war that would have impacted your lives not someone else or another country. But having soldiers fighting outside your own homes to make you people realized that he's the villain we always told you people he was."

"You people don't deserve your old freedoms because you failed to spot the danger in front of you. You made us do what we had to do to make things right. You force the others to change where, I'm the one who has to play the good cop to their bad cop. Take a moment to think about that. I was the one who was willing to kill, to cripple, to cold bloody torture people who deserved it. They were the ones who kept me in check, from going too far in the past. But you force them to change to a point where, I'm the soft one now."

"You older generation have failed to make the world better by allowing a madman to have power as so many other places have done so before. If we didn't put a stop to it as we did. You people wouldn't be complaining of living under an iron fist. You people would either be dead or killing each other over scraps of food and water. None of you deserve your old freedoms."

"We will step down. But only after we force you to see that it's your fault. It's your fault for making us become what we are. That it's your fault that you have to live under an iron fist. That it's your fault and no one else is to blame but yourselves. We are the Justice Lords and you people are the ones who made us what we are."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Manhunter seen his whole race wipe out by a war. So he would understand where Rorschach is coming from with his view of the world around him.

2 - The US and the rest of the world under control of the Justice Lords is a police state. But the US did ask for it by electing Lex for head office. Even when he tried to kill the JL so many times and cause so much damage during those attacks.

!


End file.
